Draw a Breath, Close Your Eyes, and Dream
by Snow Usagi
Summary: Naruto doesn't dare to feel something as simple as desire. In fact, he doesn't know what it even is. If school was his heaven, then his life must have sucked. What could get any better than this? Right, getting his Valedictorian tittle stolen from him, and apparently his first kiss. Talk about Cliche. Rated M for Language and SasuNaru goodness.


This isn't my first time writing a fanfiction, but it has been a long time since I have written one, so forgive me if I made any mistakes. It has been a year or two so my skills are rusty, but practice makes perfect. ;)

* * *

DRAW A BREATH, CLOSE YOUR EYES, AND DREAM.

All my life I've known all the things of everything, and everything of nothing. I don't know what it's like to have simple desire. I don't know what it's like to be special. I don't know what it's like to live. More or so, I know what it's like to suffer; to suffer inconsiderable amount of pain, mentally and physically. To me, incomplete completes me. From the bottom of my heart I just want to be one; one who can smile honestly; one who can feel fully; one who can live lively. This is a different kind of desire. The desire I want is to be able to want something without fearing that I want it. As a child that's all I wanted; as a teenage it is still all I wanted. I guess I'm lucky enough to be able to go to school. I want to have the best grade in the school to show my adoptive mom that I'm not as useless as she thinks I am; needless to say, I want to have the best grade for myself. If I graduate with a valedictorian title I can get a scholarship to the university that I choose – which mean I can get away from her. Never do I want to go back.

"It is easier said than done" – nothing can ever be truer. Dreams are dreams; it doesn't necessarily mean it can come true. I do try to keep my hope low, for all I know, I might be staying with my abusive mother all my life, much to my disappointment, but it can happen. If I climb too high, I'll just fall that much harder; fast and painful.

I slowly and quietly climb off my bed not wanting to wake mom who's directly across from me; no need for unnecessary drama. How long will this continue, this parade of fear and submission? Considering this was such a small house, I took no caution as I make my way to the bathroom, which was only five feet away from my bedroom door. Closing the door quietly, I turn on the sink and washed my face. I quickly got out of my clothes and took a quick shower. I want to get out of here as quick as possible before she wakes up. I silently thanked myself for putting out a new set of clothes before going to bed. It'll just make this morning process much easier and I can get out of here that much faster. I stepped out of the shower, dried myself, and put on my clothes. Hurriedly, I made my way to the front door when I heard stirring from mom's room. Grabbing my backpack that was racked near the door, I dashed out of the house like there was no tomorrow. I let out a sigh of relieve knowing from this point on I'll be safe – until school ends, that is.

School – it might be hell for most people, but for me, it is heaven. It's the only place where I feel like I have a future. Cliché, but it's true. As I enter the school, I heard the five minute warning bell. _Crap, even if when I wake up early, the school is too far from my house._ I hurry as fast as my feet can carry me and only hope that I can make it in time for Chemistry. Unnoticing the person in front of me, I ran head straight into the man only to realize that it was my Chemistry teacher. Not only is he my AP Chemistry teacher, but he's also my mom's_ boyfriend_. Talk about awkward. I slowly back away, ready to apologize, but then stopped as he lean in closer, whispering in my ear. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, I should have woken you up this morning." And the fact that he's living with us made it all the more better. "Uh, no, that's okay. I can very well take care of myself," I stuttered back, getting more uncomfortable by the second. "Well, if I had woken you up while I was up, you wouldn't have to walk yourself here. I apologize," he said, his breath flowing onto my neck. "No, really, it's okay. You don't have to worry yourself over the likes of me. You should focus your attentions on mom, as you know, she's all for it," I whispered back, feeling more and more disgusted as his breath danced around my neck. "Well, Karin is definitely one for attention, but she sure doesn't show it. Only when she show obvious signs of needing it, is when I'll show it to her. Right now, I'm _honestly_ more worried about you," he insisted. I sighed, praying for the bell to ring so that I can get out of this predicament.

"Ahem," startled, I turned around, only to find myself smiling at the man who has spoken out. God has answered my prayer – sort of. "I would appreciate it, Orochimaru-sensei, if you could let us through and let yourself start teaching; it would do the world great wonders, really," He continued slowly approaching the two of us, whose is obviously blocking the doorway. Orochimaru-sensei did as he was told and retreated, making his way to his desk by the corner in front of the room. "Thanks Kiba, you didn't know how disgusted I am," I thanked him as he walks by and the both of us made our way to our seats, whom placed itself in the back of the room, side by side. Kiba chuckled as he sat down. "Oh, trust me. I _did_ know. Anybody can tell just be looking at the goose bumps on your neck. Nothing could've been more obvious," he laughed, amusement visible in his canine eyes. Well, things could have been worse. Although I won't admit it, I'm actually glad Orochimaru is there, at my house. Thanks to him, my mom doesn't it me as much anymore, at least when he's around. This kind of relationship has been happening for almost three months now. Ever since second semester has started, my mom has been going out with Orochimaru-sensei. How they even met, God knows. Those two have absolutely nothing in common. Besides the fact that they're both sinister and are children of Satan, they're just both completely different people with completely different tastes

Class was quickly over with as students by students made their way out of the classroom and continued with their day. As soon as I walked out of class I was submerged in squeals and scream of girls who's possibly high on dope. Seriously, let it rest. Can't I go a day without girls swarming all over m- right, like that will ever happen. Unfortunately, the reason or all this commotion was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the teme who has everything, wealth, looks, and fame. I wouldn't have minded all that aspects about him if the guy was a little bit dumb, but no, he had to go and be the smartest guy in the whole damn school. Now he has wealth, looks, fame, _and _brains, what else could possibly make him the more better? Right, I forgot his superior attitude. To him, the only ones that exist in this world are his family, and no one else.

I let out a heavy sigh, _to think I have to save the teme who took the Valedictorian title away from me._ Foots slowly lifting itself, I made my way towards the raven, eyes meeting his' immediately. His eyes stare coldly at me as I strove towards him. To be honest, this is the first time I actually try to approach the bastard. Other times it was us briefly passing each other, not even bothering acknowledging one another. But this time we actually made eye contact, legit eye contact. Although it is said, for some reason it doesn't seem like that at all. It felt like he was looking deep inside me, looking at the me who was vulnerable. For reasons unknown to me, I looked away as I feel heat creeping onto my cheeks. That was not good. He definitely saw that; and he did. I dared myself to look at him once more and was greeted by his half smirk. _Damn it, wrong move. _Once again I felt heat rising up my cheeks and I turned away once more, recollecting myself. Once that's over with, I found myself approaching the group of screaming girls, who desperately try to catch Sasuke's attention, at which they fail miserably. The Teme looks like he's about to burst with anger.

"Hey," I yelled, getting the girls attention. "Don't you people have better things to do? Like getting to class? Because I know this guy here does." I stated obviously, roaming the group of eyes. "Who are you?" a voice spoke up among the crowd, sounding annoyed that I was telling them what to do. "Who do you think you are, telling us what to do? Get lost; you have no business with our Sasuke." I scoffed, laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. "_Our_ Sasuke? Are you in your right mind? Never in my life have I heard anything so pompous before. As _ridiculous_ as it sounds, the only person who is allowed to call Sasuke theirs is his lover. Can you believe the nerve?" I sarcastically stated amusement vivid in my eyes. Even Sasuke was chuckling. _That's new. _With limited amount of time, I need to get past this as fast as possible. Stopping with all jokes, I stare seriously at them, annoyance in my eyes. "As far as I know, none of you are his lover, and will never be if you keep this up. Wake up people; he has a life even when you people don't. Can't you see he's clearly not enjoying this? Not a second of it. So it'd be best if you all can just disappear before he glares you all to death." Looking at Sasuke, I chuckled to myself. _Spoke too soon_. Sasuke wasted no time glaring them down and soon the crowd was dispersed. I glanced at Sasuke one last time before making my way to my classroom, but not before he stopped me. He held out his arms, stopping me in my tracks, and guided me against the wall, his tall figure looming over me, both his hands trapping me within them.

"I don't appreciate being called teme, but other than that," he said, his head inches away from mine. And before he can finish his sentence, his lips met mine; tongue and all. Shocked from the sudden contact, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even begin to think. It was only when his hand slipped under my shirt and caressed my hips that I fully understand what's going on. He was full on kissing me. _The_ Sasuke was making out with _me_. I wanted to push him away, but it was too…good. Without realizing it I let out a moan as Sasuke roamed my mouth, feeling every inch of it. Biting my bottom lip for one last time he pulled away, looking deeply into my eyes. "Thanks," he finished. And really, I thought he _was_ finished. That thought disappeared when he moved towards my neck, kissing it. I grabbed onto his shoulders as he kissed and sucked the nape of my neck. This was too much for me. I can feel my legs buckling at the taste of ecstasy. This was way too intimate for a first encounter. I was never this intimate with anyone; Sasuke was my first…kiss. Sasuke pulled away, looking into my eyes once more, smirking with satisfaction with my reactions. "Well, now there's one person who can call me his', right, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, amusement and satisfaction filled his voice. Finally, he pulled away, his smirk still visible on his face. _Did I hear him right? Did he just made me is _lover_? Is this what it's like to have desire? To feel special? To feel alive?_

_Well I'll be damned. _


End file.
